


『队长咕哒』《甜点》

by fangnian



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fujimaru Ritsuka - Fandom, Kirschtaria Wodime - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, Kirschtaria Wodime - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangnian/pseuds/fangnian
Summary: lof id 秘技，墙头劈叉。救世夫妇婚后生活。
Kudos: 8





	『队长咕哒』《甜点》

『队长咕哒』《甜点》

→救世夫妇婚后生活

*  
基尔什塔利亚喜欢烤制各种各样的甜点，尤其是小饼干，他热衷于尝试各种的口味，偶尔还会制作泡芙和司康饼。

蛋糕并不是他最拿手的糕点，但奈何他的妻子喜欢，尤其喜欢草莓蛋糕。

“不，她并不是喜欢蛋糕。”

佩佩一脸无奈地摇了摇头。

“她是喜欢和你一起制作蛋糕。”

“一起”这个词被佩佩加地尤为重。

基尔什塔利亚似懂非懂地点了点头。

*  
“一起做草莓蛋糕？”

立香亦步亦趋地跟在他身后，今天不知道他犯什么病，让佣人们全都休假一天。

在一起这么多年，她知道自己的丈夫时常会有奇奇怪怪的想法，然后把它们付诸行动。

“嗯，两个人的制作的效率会高。”

基尔什塔利亚站在水池边，脱下披风、西装外套和一双手套后递给立香，解开衬衫袖口的纽扣，微微卷起袖口后，穿上围裙。他将两只修长的手伸进清澈的水中，清洗着早已准备好的草莓。

立香走出厨房，顺手将他的衣物挂在衣架上，她正扎着自己披散的长发，忽然动作一顿。

她的目光飘向蓝色的围裙，心里突然有了个绝妙的想法。

*  
立香弯腰钻进他怀里。

一开始在想立香怎么还不来，是不是发生了什么事→她是不是看穿了我的目的的基尔什塔利亚呆滞住了。

他怀里的妻子披散着长发，全身上下只裹着一条蓝色围裙。

对于立香喜欢恶作剧的性子了如指掌的基尔什塔利亚难得苦恼了一下。

嗯……这个蛋糕，做还是不做呢？

基尔什塔利亚低着头，目光望着差不多打发好的奶油。窝在他怀里的立香抬头看着他垂下的睫毛，细细的，软软的，长而翘。和他淡然出尘的外在不同，这双睫毛弯弯如蝶翼般微微颤动，在眼睑下投入美好的弧形，透出一抹入骨的温柔。

这么温柔美好的景象立香却气得咬牙切齿。

基尔什塔利亚什么反应都没有是几个意思啦！？

立香恼羞成怒，踩着他的脚吻上他的下颌，却因太过急切而撞疼了鼻子。

“噗。”

……真是偷鸡不成蚀把米。

“别忍了，我都听见了。”

立香死鱼眼盯他。

调情大失败的立香感觉到十分尴尬，灰溜溜地转身就走。

基尔什塔利亚一把握住她的手，立香只觉一阵天旋地转，接着她就被抵在料理台上，腰被紧紧地环住不能动弹，他的舌长驱直入，在她口中汲取甜美的汁液，舌尖滑过上颚，细细舔吻着每一个角落。

空气过于稀薄了……

被吻地迷迷糊糊的立香，手向后胡乱摆动着，无意间打翻了身后的奶油，未着寸缕的后背覆上了香甜的奶油，黏腻上橘发，遮盖了疤痕。

这下蛋糕做不成了。

基尔什塔利亚一点都不可惜地想。

毕竟他的眼前还有一个更加甜美的蛋糕不是吗？

*  
厨房的玻璃反射着琉璃的色彩，朦朦的碎金色洒在白皙娇柔的身体上，几近透明。

立香撑在料理台上，她的发散在背上，白与橘红，这样鲜明的对比，平白生出了几分诱惑来，背后的奶油更是诱引他去采撷。

舌尖舔吻着她的肌肤，似是和奶油一样，融化在了他的口中。凡是有疤痕的地方都会被基尔什塔利亚重点照顾，立香咬着唇嘤咛了一声，即使知道不会有其他人在，她还是无法在这样一览无余的地方叫出声。

橘色长发凌乱的披散开来，沾染上奶油的发尾也被基尔什塔利亚捻在手中轻吻着。

“立香……”

基尔什塔利亚咬着她的耳垂，温热的呼吸喷洒在她的颈部，激起一阵酥麻的痒意。炙烫的玉柱代替了手指陷入两片蚌肉之中，接着蜜液轻轻滑动。他的声音带了一丝喑哑，相比平日的清朗，更多了羽绒般醇厚的性感。立香觉得她的耳朵都快要高潮了，更别提那下身的酥麻一阵高过一阵。

就算离开了迦勒底立香也没有放弃过锻炼，劲瘦欣长身形该有肌肉的地方覆盖着轮廓鲜明但是却不夸张的肌肉，在腰腹的地方却又倏然收紧，腰身紧窄得刚刚好，让基尔什塔利亚一只手就可以抱住。

纤柔楚腰随着他的动作轻曼的摆动着，微翘的娇臀因被他的胯骨撞击而作响。她面上的神情似酒醉酡红，一双清丽的鎏金色眼眸这会儿怔忪放空，盈盈若光，她昂着头胡乱啃着基尔什塔利亚的喉结和锁骨，衬衫领口早已被拉扯开，立香吻上他心脏处的伤疤。

“快、快一点——”

花穴的甬道剧烈抽搐着，泄洪般吐出了一股汹涌的水，立香闭着眼白光一片，浑身不受控地持续颤抖，灭顶的快感彻底让人意识浑浊。

基尔什塔利亚被绞的腰椎发麻，接着小腹一阵痉挛，抵在子宫口的柱头再也控制不住，将一切尽数赋予他挚爱的妻子。

*  
下午的阳光并不刺眼，带着微醺的暖意，耳畔掠过的暖风和远处传来的嬉闹声，蕃盛的花丛中穿行的虫蚁的每一条肢节，初夏里草木的清新香气和花朵的馥郁芬芳。

立香接过基尔什塔利亚泡好的红茶，她被折腾狠了，懒洋洋地躺在椅子上，随手捻起一块饼干塞进他的嘴里，在他咬了一口后，立香面不改色地把剩下的也吃掉了。

基尔什塔利亚低垂视线，温柔地凝望着她长长的睫毛上抖落阳光的碎屑，在剔透的虹膜上流离崩裂，最后融入鎏金。

立香抬眼回望他，眉眼盈盈，恰似一泓温柔的春水。

甘甜在口腔里回味，每一片被她放进嘴里的点心，都说着“我爱你”。


End file.
